


Classified: Info Search

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: On The Run [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, Investigations, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Mitch Rapp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Malia joins Peter in his search for Stiles's attackers and Natasha arrives with info.





	Classified: Info Search

"Where was mom from originally?" Stiles asked as they got ready for bed. 

Clint had his kids share a room for the time being so Noah and Stiles could share the other. 

Noah looked up for a moment from cleaning his gun. "South California was where she was born. There used to be an old coven there but hunters began to populate the area so the coven disbanded. They traveled for a while trying to find a good place that was safe and ideal for their magic before they settled in New Orleans for a few years, and before they traveled again to Salem Massachusetts."

"Salem? _Seriously_." Stiles gave his father an incredulous look. 

Noah merely shrugged. "It's heavily coated in magic. It was home to your mother for a long time."

"Until she moved back to California and met you. Was it intentional? Her going back to California?" Stiles asked, head buzzing with questions. 

Again, Noah shrugged. "I always thought I had time to ask questions. Considering how Beacon was and her decision to not really make magic the center of our lives, we focused on being a married couple raising their son." His father sighed and got a faraway look.

"Dad?"

"Sorry." Noah apologized as he was brought back to the present. "As I was saying. With magic and Familiars...well, nature created our bond. Call it fate or destiny, or whatever you wanna call it, but I suppose I believe that nature did whatever it needed to do to get us together."

It seemed to happen a lot these days as they each got lost in their own thoughts. Their own memories of Claudia with different points of views. Stiles who was her son and also a magic user. And then Noah who was her husband and her familiar. 

"And you can't think of anything that might make these guys come after us now?" Stiles asked.

Noah shook his head. "Claudia was part of a coven in the way a casual Catholic was part of a church. They went and practice for the major holidays and events, but it didn't control our lives. Her parents didn't really leave her any grimoires or charms or anything. She wasn't from a founding family, and there wasn't some super special heirloom your mother wanted me to give you at a specific birthday. Zip, zilch, nada."

"Even if mom's old coven is no more, I think we should head back to her old hometown. Ask around and see what we can find out. Lore and legends that might give us a lead." Stiles suggested.

"I think that's a good place to start. We'll make a better plan once Barton's friend arrives and gives us what she found." 

* * *

 

"You and Argent find anything yet?" Malia asked as she tried to match Peter's step.

He'd gotten so focus into looking for whoever killed Stiles that he'd ran out of food. As much as he wanted to push all other things aside, he knew he wouldn't get far if he let his health take a toll. He'd gone for a quick grocery run and hoped not to run into anyone. It was normally not a problem since most people tried to avoid _him_. 

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Malia growled as she grabbed his arm and yanked him into a stop. 

One of his bags fell and he cursed as he tried to stop the rolling apples from getting too far. Malia helped him gather his things, but Peter didn't thank her and just continued to walk to his car.

"What the hell? I thought you were trying to make a connection with me. I'm reaching out and you're ignoring me now?"

"If Derek wants any help because he's hit a wall, he can ask Argent himself." Was Peter's reply. 

"Derek? What's he got to do with this?" Malia asked, confused. 

Peter looked at her, trying to read her before he asked. "So you're not trying to get answers from me for Derek?"

"No. I know we're family but there's practically no connection. Scott heard from his mom that you and Chris were looking into what happened to Stiles. Is Derek looking into it too?"

"I believe so," Peter replied curtly. 

"And you're not working together? You, a _werewolf_ who was burned by an Argent _hunter_ , is working _with_ an Argent?"

"I don't have any more leads. I got some new ones thanks to him. The partnership seems acceptable for the time being."

"But Derek's not involved?" Malia asked to be sure.

They were going in circles and it was giving Peter a headache. He didn't have the time or the temperament for this. "Derek was fucking Stiles, _I_ was fucking Stiles. I can't be sure if it was or wasn't ever happening at the same time and neither is Derek. We're not on speaking terms but we both want to know who the hell killed Stiles. Do you still want to talk to your daddy who fucked your ex-boyfriend?"

"Stiles and I broke up. I'm not normal and he was my friend. If you're looking for whoever killed him, I want in." She told him with both seriousness and sass as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

* * *

 

"You're late," Clint commented as he opened the door for Nat.

"I made a stop along the way." She replied coolly as she stepped inside. 

"For what?" Clint asked and was about to close the door when a hand stopped him. 

"For me." Sam Wilson said as he too stepped through. 

"Not that I have a problem, but why?" Clint questioned, raising an eyebrow at the pair. 

"Sam's a military trained man who knows how to move while off the grid. How much experience does your friend have?" Natasha asked. 

"Some. But I'm not too sure on his old man. So good call. They're upstairs. You guys hungry? There's left over lasagna." Clint offered.

"Home made?" Sam asked with a smile growing on his lips. 

"Dude, we're on a farm." Was Clint's sarcastic answer. "Go eat. Nat knows where everything is. I'll go tuck my kids in and get Stiles and his dad."

"So...who exactly is this guy? Do you know?" Sam asked as he followed Nat into the kitchen. 

"I know him as Mitch Rapp. No military training but his stats were off the charts. A would be prime candidate for the super soldier serum if the program was still going on."

"You don't sound too impressed," Sam noted. 

She shrugged. "I'm not privy to his files. I haven't seen first hand how good he is, just heard a bunch of rumors. He's sort of a ghost."

"But on our side right?" 

"For now." She replied. "Spies have their loyalties. But every spy is different."

"What kind of spy is Rapp?" Sam asked.

"At the moment, retired. And Mitch is an alias. I go by Stiles." 

"You look younger without the beard," Natasha told him.

"Mitch is an alias but Stiles isn't?" Sam asked at the same time as Natasha spoke. 

Stiles smirked, "I'll tell you that story in exchange for whatever info you have."

"Deal," Natasha replied.

"You two talk, I'm eating," Sam announced as he served himself. 

 


End file.
